Sharp as Darkness
by Belovedly Insane
Summary: Harry defeats lord Voldemort but not before the dark lord got to him. What happens when Harry must live with the 3 very men he swore to hate. What happens when he falls in love with them? harry/severus/lucius/draco
1. Chapter 1

Eden- this is something I wrote a long time ago.

Draco- Yeah and she stopped writing on it.

Harry- What do you think of it? Do I seem girly to you?

Eden- quiet! Now please review and maybe I'll write more.

Severus- or use her email

Lucius-just read the story!

Sharp Darkness

Harry opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. He saw two bodies directly in front of him. He sat up and scooted away from them sitting against the wall. They were dead and Harry knew they were evil. He knew who they were. He was cold, in pain, and naked. Yes, he knew exactly who those two people were; they were two of the people who had raped him.

Harry woke to the cold chuckle of a heartless man. A woman screamed but a green light lit under his door that silenced her mid scream.

"What in hell is going on!" Harry heard his Uncle yell before another jet of light lit the room

He saw another green light a few moments later.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was in his Aunt and Uncles house. The green light proved that Voldemort had killed them and their son.

Harry reached under his pillow for his wand but found it gone.

"Damn!" he whispered

"Tsk, tsk, Harry! What language!" Voldemort said from the end of his bed.

"Fuck you!"

"No, Harry. That's what we're going to do to you." Voldemort said "Get him."

Deatheaters jumped out from the shadows and held Harry to the bed. Voldemort swept forward and pulled out a vile. He poured the contents into Harry's mouth and he could do nothing but swallow.

"There! That wasn't so bad was it?" Voldemort asked

"Motherfucker!" Harry spat feeling something he couldn't identify.

"If you remember correctly I didn't have a chance to and wouldn't if I did."

"Bet you would."

Voldemort leapt forward and smacked him across the face. Harry went quiet and turned to Voldemort with anger on his face.

"Behave!" Voldemort seethed, and then more calmly "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

"_Yes._" Harry hissed

Voldemort ordered his men to let go of Harry so he could get out of the bed. Harry saw he had nothing but boxers on. He looked over Voldemort's shoulder and saw two tall men and one that was a little shorter looking directly at him. He looked back at Voldemort having the sense he knew the three men.

"What the hell did you put in me?" he demanded

"Pussy juice."

Harry paled, "No."

"Yes." Voldemort said stepping forward and pulled Harry's boxers off. 

Harry crashed back into the present. He blocked the rest from his mind. He didn't want to remember the rest. However, he did remember that three of the men never touched him or laughed as the others brutally raped him.

He heard a sound off to the left and looked to see a deatheater, mask on, and hood up. Harry screamed, crawled into a corner, and held himself.

"Harry, it's okay." A gloved hand touched his naked shoulder.

Harry wimpered.

"Harry, it's okay." Another voice said

He recoiled into the gloved hand. He new that voice, "Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry," the first voice said, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Voldemort, Voldemort." Harry whimpered

"He's dead, Harry." The first voice said lifting Harry's face to the bodies.

"No, Bellatrix and Draco."

"No." Lucius said turning Draco's body over; it was Voldemort.

"Bellatrix and Voldemort."

"Let's go." The first voice said

The voice clicked into place in Harry's head.

"Professor Snape." Harry whispered as he was wrapped in a cloak and picked up by his professor.

"Call me Severus." 

"Severus." Harry whispered

He passed out.

Harry ran into Severus's and Lucius's room and onto the bed. Severus always slept on the left and Lucius on the right leaving a space in the middle for Harry. He looked around quickly looking for Lucius who wasn't on the bed. He saw the light from under the bathroom door. Harry breathed. He crawled under the covers and clung to Severus like a child being dragged from its mother.

"Harry." Severus said wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry felt another set of arms around his body and hot breath in his hair.

"He had another nightmare?" Lucius asked Severus

"Yes." Severus sighed

"Those bastards!" Lucius growled

Harry jumped and recoiled into Severus who held him tighter.

Harry thought about when Severus and Lucius told him he would have some side effects of the potion. What scared Harry was the fact that most of the side effects were permanent and made him girl-like in many ways.

That day Harry was looking at himself in the mirror and saw no difference until he looked closer. His hips were wider, and his shoulder weren't as broad. His muscle was less on his arms and most of all his stomach making it a lot more feminine. He thought he had shrunk from his usual six foot self so he had Lucius check his height. He had shrunk to five foot five.

After he had cried for a little while he lay alone on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He put his hand down his pants and touched behind his male organ to find his new female organ. He explored it but stopped and pulled his hand out of his pants. He cried and cried until Severus came in and held him. Lucius came too but was upset and left slamming doors and screaming: "If I see any of those bastards I'll kill them for what they've done!" Harry knew he wasn't kidding. If Lucius saw anyone who had raped Harry he would kill them on the spot.

"Am I a girl, Severus?" Harry asked

Severus sighed and sat up against the head board turning on the side table lamp.

"No, Harry, you're not a girl. You are still a boy but…" He trailed off looking at Lucius.

Lucius was tense, holding Harry tight to keep him in one piece. He and Severus had talked about what to tell Harry before and after they had brought Harry home with them.

"But…?" Harry asked 

"But you have girl…characteristics." Severus stopped and stared at the wall. Hate for the deatheaters in his eyes.

"Like your hips. They've gotten a little wider and your shoulders less broad. You have also lost some inches." Lucius said softly

Harry shivered and suddenly felt claustrophobic but didn't leave the safety of Lucius's arms.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. You didn't choose this." Lucius said feeling Harry shiver.

"What other…characteristics?" Harry asked ignoring Lucius

"That particular girl body part, hormones, the ability to give birth," Severus named off.

"Mood swings, girlish feelings, periods, and sexual desires." Lucius finished

"Wait. Sexual…desires? As in what?" Harry wheezed

Severus shifted and looked at his hands. "For a boy or man to be inside you; the new part of you. And you may start liking the male species."

"You're not serious!" Harry demanded sitting up.

"We are…but you shouldn't worry." Severus said

"Shouldn't worry!" Harry half yelled sitting on his knees facing Severus and Lucius. "Ron always said I was more girl than boy."

"You're not, though." Lucius argued

"The hell I'm not!" Harry screamed punching the head board leaving a hole.

"Shit." He whispered pulling his fist out

His face turned pale green and a glaze of sweat prickled over his body. His stomach heaved puffing his cheeks out. Lucius rolled over, picked up, and set a small trash can at Harry's mouth as his stomach heaved once more.

"You need sleep." Severus said wiping Harry's mouth with a dirty shirt.

"I'm still a boy?" Harry asked 

"Yes, Harry." Lucius said vanishing the vomit from the trash can and setting it on the floor.

Severus turned the light out and wrapped his arms around Harry and Lucius.

"Now sleep, Harry. We can talk later." Lucius said

"Okay." Harry said 

Over the next two months everything went as well as Severus wanted it to. Harry had crying spells often and still slept with him and Lucius for comfort and because of the nightmares.

However, while Severus and Lucius went out for an hour or two Harry woke to find his bed covered in blood as well as his legs. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He cried and screamed every time a drop of blood rolled down his leg until Draco came running at the noise and knocked on the door.

"Harry? What is wrong?" He asked

"I'm bleeding Draco!" Harry cried

"Let me in then!" Draco demanded

"No! You'll start to bleed too if you come near me!" Harry said

"No I won't." Draco called through the wood of the door, "You're not sick so if I get near you I won't get sick or bleed."

"Where is Severus?" Harry cried

"He went out with Lucius about an hour ago."

"He left us alone! The deatheaters could come back and get me!" Harry screamed

"No they can't. I'd protect you, Harry."

Harry screamed as a glob of blood rolled down his leg and onto the floor.

"Harry! Where is the blood coming from?"

"I don't know! I want Severus!" He cried 

"Let me help you until he gets here." Draco offered

"No!" Harry screamed

Draco heard a car door slam. Another car door slammed.

"Harry, I think they're back. Now let me in, please." Draco said

Harry only sat in a pool of foul smelling blood and cried. He rocked back and forth whispering Severus's name.

"Harry, open up!" Draco yelled banging on the door 

He heard the front door open and a whistle signaling Lucius and Severus were back and it was them.

"Now Harry! Open the door!" 

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked running up behind Draco

"It's Harry, dad. He just won't let me in."

"Why do you want in?" Lucius asked 

"Because he says he's bleeding and doesn't know where it's coming from." Draco explained.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Lucius asked

"I want Severus." Harry called back 

"Severus! Look in Harry's bedroom on the bed! And hurry up!" Lucius yelled down the hall.

Many doors opened and closed as Lucius and Draco waited outside the bathroom door listening to Harry cry. Finally Severus appeared at the end of the hall. He walked briskly to the door and knocked.

"Harry? It's Severus. Can I come in, please?"

"No!" Harry said 

"Why not Harry?"

"You'll laugh. You'll get sick and start to bleed, too!"

"No, I won't start to bleed or get sick because you're not sick. As for laughing at you that is something I would never do. Nor Lucius or Draco."

"You promise?" Harry whispered under the door

"I promise you, Harry."

The door's lock clicked and swung in to reveal drops and pools of foul smelling blood on the floor. Harry's boxers literally dripped with blood and his legs were smeared in it. His face was tear streaked and blood streaked from when his bloody hands touched his face. His eyes were red and swollen from crying so much.

"Oh, Harry." Severus said walking in and hugging him.

Harry was reluctant at first but quickly gave in happy to have some one to comfort him. Draco joined them then Lucius.

"We need to clean you up." Severus said

Harry allowed Draco to bathe him while Severus watched silently in the shadows. They talked softly, Draco trying to calm Harry. Harry fidgeted when Draco touched him in places he wouldn't usually let people touch.

"Harry, I won't hurt you. And I won't touch you any longer than I have to. Trust me, Harry." Draco said when Harry recoiled away from him when he touched his inner thigh.

Draco finished cleaning Harry and dried him. He left and Lucius came in holding a box. He showed Harry how to use tampons, where to insert them, and how to take them out. Harry saw Severus looking at him from the shadows and smiled weakly at him. Severus smiled back kindly then left.

Through out the day Draco, Lucius, and Severus watched Harry noting he often grimaced or flinched. Sometimes he would grip below his stomach and laid on his back as much as he could or crawled into a tight ball. Finally Draco approached him with a worried expression on his face.

"Why do you act like you are in pain so often?" he asked 

"Because it feels like someone is stabbing me over and over again below my stomach." Harry said

"Cramps, they come with the periods. Here you go." Draco handed him three pills and a glass of milk.

"What are the three little things?" Harry asked

"Pills. They'll help with the cramps."

A few weeks after Harry's period Harry lay in his room thinking about his new self. He seemed to have stopped developing completely.

His hips had widened so much he could no longer fit into the pants he and Draco shared. Severus went out and bought muggle clothes for Harry but they were women's pants because men didn't have hips. However, when Severus was apologizing Harry said he could care less. He liked his new girlish style. He asked Severus the next time he was going out to buy him some black pants and black girl shirts as well.

"Why do you want girl shirts? You can wear men's." Severus said surprised

"Because I want to try different things sense I am different now." Harry smiled

"Why black then? Why not your favorite colors?"

"I'm what muggles call 'gothic' now. I'll wear nothing but black on black or black on blood red." Harry said 

"Alright, Harry." Severus said knowing Harry just didn't want to remember his past life.

He turned to leave but Harry spun him around and kissed his cheek. He then turned and swayed down the hall humming a lullaby.

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the shocked look on Severus's face before he walked out the door.

Harry started wondering what his new female organ looked like as well as what it felt like. Even as he was thinking it his hand slipped into his boxers, around his shaft, and to his female place. His finger touched a small bump that made his suck in air sharply; it felt extremely good. He pulled his hand out of his boxers and looked at his clock. Eleven o'clock. Not too late to go to Severus and Lucius's room. It was never too late or too early.

Harry jumped out of his bed and ran to their room still not comfortable in the dark of the hallway. He climbed on the bed and under the covers. Lucius rolled over away from him and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. He waited till Severus's breathing went back to being deep and slow before he reached up and touched his warm chest. He liked the feel under his finger tips. He pressed his lips on Severus's lower chest.

After a while he felt a hand in his hair that made him pull back to see Severus looking at him. A lump rose in his throat as Severus seemed to stare though him and to his intentions. Severus smiled and brushed his lips over Harry's forehead.

"It's okay." He whispered almost inaudible.

Harry nodded his head not very sure if he should go on with what he wanted to do. In the end he rolled over on his back and picked up Severus's hand.

He turned Severus's hand every which way and pulled on his fingers. He kissed his fingers and wrist. He looked up to see Severus looking at him curiously. He turned back to the hand he was holding and twiddled with it for a while longer before placing it on his stomach. He spread his legs while resting his head on Severus's chest.

Harry gently nudged Severus's hand to his boxer hem. Severus put his finger tips into Harry's boxers and stopped. When Harry showed no signs of protest he pushed his whole hand down Harry's boxers.

He ran his fingers up the length of Harry's shaft and when he reached the tip he rubbed it making Harry shiver. He wrapped his arm around Harry still rubbing his tip. Harry bucked his hips, not a tremor went through the bed, and Severus's fingers found Harry's female organ. Severus rubbed the bump Harry had stumbled upon earlier. Harry inhaled sharply and turned his head into Severus's chest.

"Shh-shh." Severus whispered into his hair.

Harry raised his hips off the bed and Severus's fingers slid further down and dipped into an opening Harry didn't know existed. 

Severus obviously did for he slid two fingers into the opening. He added another and began pulling them in and out of Harry very slowly. Harry's breathing became deep and ragged. Severus pushed his fingers deep inside Harry and wiggled them. He then pulled them out of Harry's boxers. Harry let out a soft cry of disappointment and pleading as Severus rolled him over and held him close.

"Shh-shh, Harry." Severus whispered as Lucius rolled back over. "Not tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to yelling. He opened his eyes to find Severus and Lucius standing in the middle of the room as if they'd just gotten out of bed except for the anger on their faces. Draco sat at the foot of the bed looking as if just gotten out of bed, too, though, with a frown on his face looking at the quarreling adults.

"It was nothing, Lucius!" Severus yelled

"The hell it wasn't!" Lucius yelled back, "Why the hell did you do it?"

"Because he wanted me to!" Severus nearly screamed.

Harry groaned and rolled over towards the adults closing his eyes. They were arguing about what he and Severus had done the previous night. When he opened his eyes Draco was turning his head to the adults from looking at him.

"Quit arguing guys. You'll wake Harry if you keep going." Draco said

Severus and Lucius ignored him.

"I bet you wanted to do it." Lucius smirked

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't but the point remains that I didn't make the move! He did and I followed what he told me to do!"

"Yeah I bet! You just can't wait to shove you're little prick up his…"

Severus smacked Lucius hard across the face mid sentence. The blow knocked his face to the side but other wise stood firm.

"If you think I'll forget about shoving my 'little prick' up your sorry ass you're sadly mistaken!" Severus snarled

"Fuck you!" Lucius snarled back

"Whenever you're ready love!" Severus yelled throwing his arms in the air. "You're jealous over a fourteen year old boy!"

"The hell I am! There is no reason to be over a gender mix! Over a girl!" Lucius yelled

Severus pounced on him punching Lucius so hard across the face that he fell back onto the couch dazed and surprised. Harry had a feeling Severus had never struck him hard enough to pose a threat until just then.

"How dare you say that?" Severus asked then a light flickered in his eyes then understanding. "You think I might love someone more than you or Draco. Lucius you're so stupid! Harry chooses who he goes to and trusts the most. Not me."

Lucius just sat there still surprised.

"But for you to call him a gender mix, a girl? How could you do that?" Severus snarled stepping forward

"STOP!"

Draco jumped off the bed as if been shocked. Severus turned around but Lucius sat on the couch still. They looked to see Harry standing beside the bed. Severus scowled at Draco for not warning them Harry was awake. Draco could only shrug. 

"Why?" Harry asked coolly. He was surprised at how calm he sounded.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Lucius said

"That's what any deatheaters would say if I were about to kill them." Harry seethed

The three turned ashen. They were deatheaters.

"We're sorry we raped you, Harry. We're sorry we let Voldemort turn you into a-what was it? Oh, yes.-gender mix." Harry said mockingly

"I didn't mean it." Lucius said, "My emotions got the better of me."

Harry sighed sharply and sat on the bed. "Emotions are a bitch. I now know how it feels to have people fighting over me."

"We're sorry." Lucius said falling back onto the couch.

Harry grunted in response. He put his back to the head board and rested his head on it.

"By all means continue arguing." Harry said closing his eyes

Severus, Lucius, and Draco looked at each other.

"This was so stupid." Draco said

He sat on the bed and touched Harry's face. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. Then he looked over his shoulder to see Severus on top of Lucius on the couch. They were kissing and touching each others body in a way of saying sorry.

Harry slid of the bed.

"Unless you plan on joining them come on." Harry said walking out.

Draco jumped off the bed and followed Harry out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him. 

They settled in the library and watched a movie until Severus and Lucius walked in their hair dripping with water. Lucius's cheek had stared to bruise from where Severus had punched him. 

"So you took a shower?" Harry asked innocently

They both smiled at him. Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. It was my fault. Severus is yours. End of subject."

Lucius smiled faintly and looked at Severus. He looked confused.

Harry sat on the couch in the living room with Severus, Lucius, and Draco in front of him on the floor. They were lying on Severus as if he were a pillow and reading or watching TV. Harry stood and went to a different chair. Three sets of eyes followed him. He moved again and three sets of eyes followed him. He went back to the couch and lay down. He thought and daydreamed.

Severus was the head of the house. Harry thought about wolves and realized that they resembled wolves. Severus was the alpha wolf, the leader. Lucius, Draco, and he, Harry, were his females, his bitches. He could picture them as wolves. Lucius snapping at any of them for getting close to Severus or trying to take his place as head bitch. Harry remembered the look Severus gave when he had said he was Lucius's. Who was the head bitch?

"Harry?"

Harry blinked to find himself knelt beside Severus glaring at Lucius and Draco. He shook his head from side to side then looked at them all in confusion. He pointed at Lucius and Draco.

"You are a bitch. You are a bitch." Harry said pointing to Lucius and Draco each in turn. They stared shocked. "I'm a bitch."

Harry felt a probing in his head. He clutched his head as everything he had just thought flashed by. When it stopped he ran from the room crying.

"What was that about and why did he call Draco and me bitches? And himself?" Lucius asked Severus

"I looked into his mind at what he was thinking…" Severus started

"And?" Lucius asked

"He thought of us as a small wolf clan. He sees me head of the house—"

"You are head of the house." Draco said

"Meaning I'm alpha dog. And you two and Harry are my bitches." Severus said a little shocked and confused. Lucius and Draco looked the same.

"And he's confused about who is head bitch. He knows it was you, Lucius, before he got here but sense he has been here he sees himself and you two fighting to be head bitch. Mostly himself and you, Lucius." 

"Well, Severus, who is head bitch?" Lucius asked

"I don't know." Severus said standing.

He looked at his two lovers looking up at him.

"I don't know." He said again and left

Harry sat with Severus in the library watching a soap opera.

"_You don't love me anymore!"_a woman cried to a lover

"_I do! I'd make passionate love to you right now if I could!"_

"_You wouldn't! You love her more."_

The man picked the woman up and pressed his lips to hers.

Harry snickered.

"What?" Severus asked not looking from the TV.

"Beside the fact that this is the stupidest show, this is gay as hell."

"It is not!" Severus argued.

"You could have picked a show with better looking people in it. Draco's better looking then both of them put together."

Severus looked at him. "Got the hots for Draco have we?"  
Harry blushed and shook his head.

"Draco is better looking because he's younger."

Harry shook his head. "Lucius and you are not that young either and you two are better looking."

"Smooth talker, you are a bad liar." Severus grunted

"Fine, don't believe me." Harry said lazily, "I pick the next show."

When Severus's soap finally went off Harry flipped through the channels. He stopped on a movie that turned out to be more porn than movie.

"Whoa." Harry said as a girl of eighteen bounced menacingly on a man's cock. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Okay now." Severus laughed and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Harry said reaching for the remote

"No, no, no! That's rated xxx and it's not good for you!"

"Fine." Harry pouted picking up Severus's hand

He turned it this way and that sometimes kissing it or the wrist. He changed the way they were sitting putting Severus in a sit up/lay down position. Severus had one leg on the floor and one on the couch so Harry was comfortable between them lying on his chest.

Severus put on a movie and turned out the lights with magic. As they watched the movie Severus would stroke Harry's hair as Harry continued playing with his hand and kissing his chest.

When a sex scene came on Severus turned Harry's head the other way but it didn't stop him from hearing. He kissed Severus's chest and bit him a couple of times then began sucking where he'd bitten him. Severus tugged on Harry's hair many times but he ignored it.

After a while Severus jerked and Harry lost his grip. He was surprised and embarrassed to see that he had been sucking and biting Severus in one place for awhile and the sex scene was over. There were bite marks around a large hickey where Harry's mouth had been.

"I can't control myself."

"You can. It's just harder for you." Severus said stroking Harry's hair

Harry wiped the spit from around his mouth and off Severus before he looked back at the TV.

The couple was kissing deeply.

Harry groaned and crawled on top of Severus and looked down on him. Severus looked up at him.

"This is hopeless, Severus." Harry said

"No it's not, Harry." 

"It is!" Harry cried with no tears, "I can't control myself. In the dead of night I'll wake to find myself touching me! And I like the feel of it. That is wrong!"

"No it's not, Harry. You liking the feel of it is normal. Any man, woman, boy, or girl would like the feel of being touched. It's the way we are. It's human. There is nothing wrong with being human." Severus said softly, "No one will shun you for being normal and human."

"I'm not normal." Harry said

He took one of Severus's hands and placed it on his wide hips. Then he took it and put it down under him behind his shaft. He pressed Severus's fingers down so a wetness could seep through the fabric of his boxers onto Severus's fingers.

"Now, Severus, that is not normal for boys or men to have on them." Harry said pressing harder on Severus's fingers to make his point

"No it's not. That," Severus dug his fingers into the flesh he was touching making Harry gasp in shock, "is what makes you special."

Harry took his hand off of Severus's but Severus kept his on Harry. He moved his fingers onto the bump Harry liked to touch and rubbed hard and fast. Harry looked at Severus.

"You like the feel. I can see it in your eyes." Severus said taking his hand off of Harry.

Harry turned his head to the side not wanting to see Severus. Severus tilted his head so Harry looked at him.

"But that pleasure _you_ feel is what _I_ feel when someone touches me, Harry."

Severus took Harry's hand and placed it on his shaft. "I feel that pleasure now. That warmth that shoots through you. The warmth that scares you. And I understand why." 

"I'm not normal. I'm a freak." Harry said rubbing his thumb over Severus's tip.

Severus pressed harder onto Harry's hand. They smiled faintly at each other then Severus took Harry's hand and held it.

"Not in my eyes." He whispered

Lucius walked into the library, the light from the hall flooding the library.

"Severus, I need—"

He saw Severus reach up and press his lips to Harry's. They leaned back down to the couch lips locked.

Lucius turned his head and looked at a section of books. He looked back and saw Harry stand and walk out of the library with out saying a word or looking at him.

"What do you need Lucius?" Severus asked standing looking and sounding tired.

Lucius was quiet for a few minutes.

"You're falling in love with him." Lucius said softly

"I love you and Draco." Severus said too quickly, "That will never change." Severus turned off the TV.

"But you are falling in love with Harry?"

Severus was quiet.

"Yes." Severus said after a while, "I'm falling in love with Harry."

That Night

"What the hell did you put in me?" He demanded

"Pussy juice." Voldemort said

Harry paled. "No."

"Yes." Voldemort said reaching forward and pulling Harry's boxers off.

Harry flinched.

"Come now, Harry! Can't we set things between us aside?" Voldemort asked pulling Harry's face to him, "Then after we're done we'll kill you so you don't have to live with it."

"To hell with you and your deatheaters." Harry said from clenched teeth

"What a mouth!" Voldemort smacked him, "Let's get started."

He threw Harry on the bed. As Voldemort went after him Harry snapped back to reality and kicked Voldemort in the stomach and slapped him hard across the face.

"Chain him!" Voldemort screeched after he had beat Harry.

Several men grabbed Harry and put him on his stomach chaining his wrist to the head rail. He could move from side to side and about twelve inches to himself. Harry sat on his knees and struggled against the chains trying to loosen them. However, no matter how hard he struggled and pulled they would not budge.

"Come now, Harry. Stop struggling. It will only make this a more painful and horrid nightmare." Voldemort said while placing his hand on the side of Harry's face turning it to him. "Give into me-into us. You're only making this harder on yourself. You struggle and resist it will be painful. I assure you my deatheaters will not feel sorry for causing you grief and pain. Give into me now."

Voldemort, keeping Harry's eye contact for a moment, pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry didn't kiss back but Voldemort forced his tongue into Harry's mouth and out again. Harry wimpered in confusion but was silenced when his cock was seized and rubbed.

Harry kissed back but bit Voldemort's lip only to have his bitten harder. He bit Voldemort's tongue to have his bitten back.

Voldemort pulled back and bent low to Harry's cock and- 

Harry bolted out of his room and down the hall to a door. He knocked.

"Yes?" Harry heard a TV.

"It's Harry. Are you alone?"

He heard bed springs and the sprint of feet. The door opened and Draco stood in his boxers looking down at Harry.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked

"Nightmare, Draco." Harry said looking up at Draco. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to disturb Severus's and Lucius's sleep tonight."

"Come on Harry." Draco said taking his hand and pulling him into his bed room.

He shut the door.

The Next Morning

"Draco!"

Draco was shook awake by Severus and his father, Lucius.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Where's Harry? He's not in his room."

Draco looked on both sides of him and when his eyes fell upon the figure beside him under the covers his father spoke.

"I think that's Harry."

Draco pulled back the covers and revealed Harry. His body was pressed to Draco's body, his arm over Draco's torso, and his hand entwined in Draco's. 

Draco put the covers back when Harry shivered.

"He came last night and told me he had had a nightmare." 

"Why wouldn't he have come to us?" Lucius asked

"He said he didn't want to wake you last night."

Severus looked at Draco. "He was experimenting with who will welcome him to sleep with them. You gave him your approval when you didn't send him to us."

"I know. I welcome him to sleep with me for any reason." Draco said


	3. Chapter 3

Months Later

Harry woke to singing. He sat up in Draco's bed to see him, Lucius, and Severus in the middle of the room holding a cake with sixteen candles that said,

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Harry!" on it.

He jumped out of bed and ran to them smiling and giggling. Severus set the cake down and Harry blew out the candles. He kissed them all on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered to Severus, "All of you." 

"We love you too, Harry." Lucius said

Draco kissed Harry's forehead sending him into a giggling fit. They smiled.

Severus picked Harry up and jumped on the bed with him. Lucius and Draco cut the cake and poured drinks for everyone before they put in a movie and relaxed. When they were not looking Harry whispered something to Severus. He listened, nodded, and kissed Harry's forehead.

Later That Night

Harry lay on his bed in a pair of boxers listening to a music channel on the TV when he heard a light rap on the door.

"Who is it?"

"A slave to a pesky boy named Harry." 

"Come in Severus."

Severus walked in with his shirtless boxer wearing self. He walked over to Harry's medium bed and stood.

"Are you going to get in or not?" Harry asked smiling. "I won't bite…much."

Severus smiled and crawled under the covers taking Harry into his arms. Harry snuggled up to him and kissed his neck.

"I'm finally sixteen; almost legal." He said flipping through the TV channels settling on a movie.

"Yes, almost legal."

Severus watched Harry watch the movie as he thought.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking up at Severus.

"Harry we're moving."

"You're leaving me!" Harry asked sitting up the remote hitting the floor.

"No, don't be thick! We're all _four_ moving."

"Why?"

"We've been in one place for too long, Harry. We have to move." Severus sighed

"I see." Harry sighed, too.

"Don't be bummed out about it. We'll all still be together." Severus said

"Good, I won't be bummed about it then." Harry said kissing Severus

"I would have told you sooner but I didn't know how." Severus said against his lips.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're together almost nothing can bring me down." Harry said looking into Severus's eyes. 

"Great."

Harry hopped off the bed to retrieve the remote before he snuggled up to Severus again.

"Do you like me, Severus? Honestly like me?"

"Honestly, no." Severus said

"But everything you just said!" Harry said looking at him in shock.

Severus shook his head. "I don't _like_ you, Harry, I _love_ you."

Severus pulled Harry to him and pressed his lips to his.

"I love you, too." Harry said resting his head on Severus chest.

Severus nodded and they watched a movie kissing and caressing each other every few minutes. Harry began to think about something he wanted to ask Severus.

"Severus?" He asked when he got the question worded right in his head.

"Yes?" Severus asked looking at him

"Can I ask you a…personal question?" Harry asked, "About you, Lucius, and Draco?"

"What do you want to know?" Severus asked turning the TV down and stroking Harry's hair.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Harry whispered

"Interesting question, Harry, let me see. It was in my third year. I believe I was fourteen."

"To who?" Harry asked into Severus's side. "To a girl?"

"No. To Lucius Malfoy. We were actually both virgins. We lost it to each other the same night."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Draco?"

"He lost it first to me. Then when I was finished his father took over. He was…I think thirteen."

Harry was quiet thinking how to word his next question.

"If I told you I wanted to…lose my virginity to you…what would you do?"

"I would kiss you, leave for about five minutes, and then come back. When I came back you'd lose your virginity to me." Severus said kissing Harry's forehead.

They finished watching the movie before Harry said anything more.

"Severus, I want to lose my virginity to you." Harry said then smiled. "That sounded so corny."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's lips. He then slid out of bed and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon."

He walked out shutting the door behind him.

Severus and Lucius's Room

Severus walked down the hall and into his and Lucius's room to find Lucius and Draco sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Is Harry asleep?" Lucius asked

"No, he's still awake." Severus said walking to the bed

"Then why are you…" Draco started to say but stopped when Severus dropped to the side of the bed and pulled a fire proof box from under it.

"He is not asleep because he is waiting for me to return to him." Severus said pulling a set of keys from under a lamp and unlocked the box. He opened it and pulled out a small box of condoms.

"Harry wants to lose his virginity to me." Severus said opening the box and pulled out a condom.

He set it on the floor, locked the case, and hid the keys again. He looked up at Lucius and Draco.

"I'm happy for him." Draco said

Severus could tell he was disappointed he, Draco, would not be Harry's first but then Draco smiled. He would have other opportunities.

"I'm really happy for him." He said his smile fading again. "Does he know it will hurt the first time?"

Severus smiled sadly and shook his head. "I don't even think he knows what a condom is, or how the female body works. Make that another mistake to the already long list of not telling him."

"When we get to the new house I'll teach him the things I know." Draco said

"You'll be sleeping with him tonight?" Lucius asked

Severus pushed the box back under the bed. "Yes. Look, Lucius, if you don't want me to do this I won't. Harry will understand."

Draco looked at his father with a "Are you that selfish?" look. Lucius scowled.

"Don't look at me like that Draco." Lucius looked back at Severus. "No I want you to be happy and more importantly Harry."

"My feelings for you and Draco will never change." Severus said

He kissed Draco then Lucius.

Lucius pushed Severus off of him after a while. "You'd better go before you get me so hyped up you'll have to take care of me."

Severus kissed him again then picked the condom up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He left.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Room

Harry sat on his bed staring blankly at the TV. He was nervous and scared about was about to happen. But he wanted to feel Severus inside him. He craved it.

A knock at the door sent Harry crashing back to present day once more with a jump.

"Come in." he called

Severus walked in locking the door behind him. As he made for the bed he turned off the main light and TV only leaving the table lamp on. He crawled under the covers beside Harry.

"Do you want me to turn off the lamp?"

Severus could see Harry was nervous and scared. He smiled, "No, you don't have to turn the lamp off."

Harry saw Severus had something in his hand.

"This is going to hurt you." Severus said. "What we're about to do."

Harry didn't react to his words.

"It hurts the first time, Harry."

"I know. Someone said it did." Harry smiled then frowned, "What's in your hand?"

"Protection." Severus said opening his hand and showing Harry the tin foil.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're not making me take anything, putting something on me, or in me. Period, end of subject."

Severus started at Harry's out burst. However, he understood Harry's fear. "Harry, I have to use this to protect you."

"They never told me about 'protection'!" Harry said

"It's to keep you from becoming pregnant." Severus said stroking Harry's cheek with his free hand. "It won't hurt you."

"_She_ didn't use that and she didn't become pregnant." Harry said

"She's lucky she didn't."

"What is it?" Harry asked taking it into his hand. He felt something inside.

"It's called a condom." Severus said

"I'd heard my..."

"This is so one doesn't become pregnant."

"How do you use it?" Harry asked handing it back to Severus

"I place it around my shaft. It keeps my seed from going into you and to your egg." Severus said.

Harry looked confused and Severus knew he didn't know what to think about him carrying seeds and eggs. "Draco will explain it to you."

Harry nodded and turned off the lamp ending the conversation. Severus pulled Harry to him and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Do you really want this, Harry?" Severus asked pulling back

Harry scowled in frustration. "Yes, Severus, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Severus tugged on Harry's boxers until he lifted his hips off the bed for him. Severus pulled them off, then his own throwing them onto the floor. Severus rolled Harry to his back and bent his legs. He pulled back and fumbled slightly under the covers. Harry was tempted to look at what he was doing but resisted scared of what he might see. Severus sat up, the covers falling down to his waist, and bent down to nuzzle Harry's neck. Harry turned his head offering more of himself.

Severus let his hand fall to Harry's smooth chest. His fingers gently caressed him making Harry's breath come in short gasps. Severus moved his hand lower and lower until he felt the soft hair that grew between Harry's legs. He felt Harry tense then relax as he parted his legs. Severus bypassed Harry's cock and went to his femaleness. He stroked Harry's silky folds, dipping two fingers into him then three. Harry arched his hips driving Severus's fingers deeper.

Severus pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Harry's legs. He sought Harry's opening and plunged in breaking through his virgin curtain of flesh. Harry cried out at the invasion and pain. He pushed on Severus's hips but he didn't move. Severus took Harry's hands in his and put them on the pillow above his head. Tears slipped out of Harry's eyes.

"Harry, Harry. I know it hurts. I'm sorry it has to." Severus whispered as he kissed the tears away. "It won't hurt again. I promise you, Harry."

The Next Morning

Harry rolled out of his bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before he went to the kitchen to find Lucius and Draco at the table drinking coffee.

"I think I may start my period." He said feeling the pain below his stomach.

"I doubt it." Lucius said eyeing him.

Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Sev is still asleep?" Draco asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He doesn't sleep with me." Harry grumbled drinking his coffee.

As soon as the coffee hit his stomach and the caffeine began to wake him up the night began to seep back. The way Severus had held his hands and apologized for having to hurt him, telling him it wouldn't any other time he was with anyone. 

Harry shook his head from side to side to clear his head. "Shit. Ummm…I suppose he's still asleep. Oh, damn." 

Harry set his coffee cup down and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Oh, damn. Shit, shit, shit. Damn."

"You're not regretting are you?" Lucius asked surprised at Harry's cursing.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but just then Severus walked in and plopped down beside Harry.

"Draco, get me a cup of coffee, please." He said grounding the sleep out of his eyes

"Sit, Draco." Harry said at once. He pushed his coffee cup to Severus. "I don't want it."

Severus took a sip of Harry's coffee looking at him as he did so. He had a feeling Harry regretted his decision about the night before. He watched as Harry tossed his long hair back off his shoulder to reveal hickeys and teeth marks. Severus choked on his coffee, Draco giggled, and Lucius cleared his throat with a smile. Harry frowned.

"What is so funny?" He demanded

"Severus seems to have left his mark upon you." Lucius chuckled

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You have teeth marks and hickeys on your neck, Harry." Draco laughed

Harry glared at Severus.

"Are you regretting what happened last night, Harry?" Severus asked setting the coffee cup down

Harry's glare broke into the smile. "Not in the least."

They all smiled.

"Can we do it again tonight?" Harry asked

Two Weeks Later

Harry looked at his empty room. All his things had been moved to the new house he was bound for at any moment. He wandered around the room and the joining bathroom to find nothing of his left. He felt Severus familiar hand close around his and hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Time to go, Harry." Severus whispered making Harry shiver. "You will like the new house."

Harry looked over the room again then walked out of his comfort zone with Severus's hand in his.

In The Car

Harry started awake to find himself still in the black Mustang on the way to their new home. He remembered laying his head on Draco's shoulder after the first two hours of the ride. Harry unhooked the seat belt strapping him in safely. Draco, who had woken when Harry had jumped awaked, unhooked his seat belt, too.

"Harry? Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" Draco asked aware of Lucius and Severus looking at them in the rearview mirror. "Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I think. I feel weird below the belt. Like when…well look."

Draco looked at Harry's cock bulging through his pants. Then as he watched it went soft and lay back in place. But before Draco could respond Harry had his arms around his neck and his lips pinned to his. Draco pulled Harry under him and lay on the back seat. Lucius slammed on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road. He and Severus watched as Draco and Harry fought over each others mouth. 

"Is Harry okay, Severus? I've not seen him act like this before." Lucius said

"The potion must be completing its transformation. It's been a good two years. I was expecting it." Severus said calmly

"Should we stop them?" Lucius asked as he watched Harry's pelvic rub Draco. Draco visibly bit back a moan.

"Not even going to try." Severus chuckled. "Keep driving."


End file.
